


I Dance to My Own Tune

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Characters not being idiots for a change, Fluff, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mari is low-key Lila except she isn't lying, Marinette Sugar, Protective Alya Césaire, Sweet Revenge, how did this get so long?, think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Marinette stops being confrontational and starts being sneaky. Well actually, she just starts showing who she really is. Think about it, Marinette lives the life Lila lies about.
Comments: 179
Kudos: 1077
Collections: Completed, Lila Anon Support Group





	1. Macarons and Macaroons

**Author's Note:**

> My first (planned) multi-part work!

Marinette was positively skipping into school that Friday. For once she was all caught up on her work and she was even early. Plus, she had brought macarons for everyone in the class, even _Lila_. Marinette had decided that she was going to try something new. She was going to disprove every single one of Lila’s lies without making everyone hate her. Instead of loudly pointing out what was so obviously there she would smile and play along, disproving everything she could. She was sure that it would work. Alya, Nino, and the rest were good people, they were just a little starstruck. Yes it hurt a little that they didn’t believe her, but she was willing to forgive them. She also couldn’t fault them for believing Lila’s stories about knowing famous people. After all, she knew Jagged Stone, Alya ran France’s most well known blog, Adrien was a famous model, Rose was pen pals with Prince Ali, and Chloé was the daughter of the mayor of Paris. That didn’t even include the rapidly rising Kitty Section or Nath and Marc’s comic or the countless other things her class was involved in. Was it really all that strange to add one more person to that list?

Funnily enough it wasn’t even Lila’s ‘connections’ that Marinette could have fun with first. It was the macarons. When Marinette walked into the classroom she noticed that everyone was crowded around Lila. That was happening more and more these days. Nevertheless, she smiled at them all, “Look what I brought everyone!” she said brightly, and showed them all the macarons. 

Adrien opened his mouth but before he could say anything Lila jumped in, “Ooooh! Macaroons! Oh… wait… I can’t have macaroons! I’m allergic. I thought you knew Marinette! I guess it’s hard to keep track of everyone’s allergies, even for a class rep. I’m sure everyone else can enjoy them though….” Lila sniffed dramatically and looked wounded. Marinette received upset looks from everyone for ‘forgetting’ Lila’s ‘allergy’. Marinette just smiled.

“I’m sorry Lila, I must have missed the fact that you were allergic to… coconut?” Lila nodded sadly. When no one but Marinette was looking though, she gave a savage grin. But, Marinette hadn’t played her full hand, “Well I’ll certainly keep that in mind Lila, but you don’t need to worry about these. These are _macarons_ , not macaroons. Coconut free sandwich cookies! I thought you were the granddaughter of that famous baker? Don’t you know the difference between a macaron and a macaroon?” 

Lila looked shocked but recovered quickly, “It must be my short term memory loss acting up again!” Everyone nodded along with her in sympathy.

“That must be so hard for you Lila,” Marinette said with saccharine sweetness, “anyways, macaron anyone?”

Later, when they were all in their seats, Alya leaned across the gap between them and whispered, “I’m so glad you finally got over your jealousy girl! Soon you’ll see just how great Lila is!” Across the room Lila narrowed her eyes, and in front of her Adrien smiled. Marinette nodded along with Alya, “You know, I think soon we _all_ will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this because I hate it when people say macaron wrong? Yes. Am I salty that the English dub of the show spreads misinformation even though THE CHARACTERS ARE GODDAMN FRENCH BAKERS THEY KNOW BETTER! Take a guess. Still, future chapters will have other things. Remember kids, macarons are delicious sandwich cookies, macaroons are coconut trash. (Sorry if you like them, but I hate coconut.) Spread the word, tell all your friends, and use the right amount of o's. Anyways, give me more things that Lila lies about that Mari does down below and any ideas you have for where this is headed, because I certainly don't have any so I'll just steal yours. <3


	2. A Genuine Insider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter two! This was a fast update, but I have no schedule. I write when I can, but sometimes life gets in the way. I'll try to get updates out quickly though!

“I really tried Nino, but they were just flat out of tickets to Jagged and Clara’s concert, I’m really sorry,” Marinette heard Lila say, “maybe next time,” Lila simpered. Oh this was just _too good_. Maybe Lila ‘couldn’t’ get tickets, but Marinette just happened to have two backstage passes in her purse. Because she had designed the stars' outfits for the show, and now she had the perfect surprise for Nino.

Nino looked a little disappointed but waved it off with his usual good grace, “It’s fine dudette, I’ll survive.”

Marinette ran up to them, “WAIT!” she cried, waving her hand frantically to catch their attention. After taking a moment to catch her breath she bounced up smiling at both of them. She noticed with a small amount of pleasure that Lila seemed a little thrown off by Marinette actually talking to her. “Are you guys talking about the Rock and Rhyme concert?” she asked.

Nino nodded, “Unfortunately Lila wasn’t able to get tickets like she thought she could so I won’t be able to see it in person like I hoped, but I’m excited for their new album!”

Marinette grinned, “I’m excited for their new album too! But, who says you won’t be able to see it in person?” Nino looked at her confused so she opened her bag and pulled out the passes. Nino’s eyes widened as he recognized what they were, “I happen to have an extra ticket!” She wished she had a camera, the look on Lila’s face was amazing.

Nino held out his fist, “Awesome dudette! How did you do it? Lila said they were completely out!” 

Marinette smiled sweetly and returned the fist bump, “Oh, just a little Marinette magic! And making their outfits, but y’know, either one would have worked!”

“Awesome dudette, thanks!” Nino looked over the moon as she handed him his pass. Lila looked ready to burst with anger but she held it in.

Faking a look of sadness she said, “Oh Marinette, how sweet of you. I only wish you had been able to get me one too.” Her lip quivered and she looked so sad. Nino looked between her and Marinette with a look of worry.

Marinette just placed her hand on Lila’s shoulder and feigned a look of sympathy, “But Lila, I was sure you’d be bored, you know, because you went to all those rehearsals of the show? I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t get a pass of your own because you didn’t want one. I’d give you mine, but I have to be there for any last minute costume issues (not a lie, she did have to be there.) And of course I’m sure you wouldn’t ask Nino to give up his, since you’ve seen it before and he hasn’t.” Her voice was sincere and sweet, anyone besides the two girls (and possibly Adrien) would have been sure Marinette was really regretful Lila couldn’t go.

Lila glared but her hand was forced, “Of course Marinette, and there’s always _next time_.” She made sure Marinette heard the emphasis on those last words. She knew what game Marinette was playing and she was plotting her revenge. 

Marinette was honestly a little afraid, but what was done was done, “Well then, let’s get to class!” she said. Nino shook off his look of worry and thanked her again for the pass. She was glad she could make him so happy. The girls headed to class, Nino between them, in silence. Marinette gulped, and hoped that Lila wouldn’t get too nasty. Glancing towards Nino, she saw his joy at the ticket, and it made her feel a little better. Lila could wait, now was the time for friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the costumes looked like.... Anyways, comments are welcomed and appreciated! <3 Oh, and I need some advice, you see, 'Lila' showed up and I just deleted their comment? I don't want to feed the trolls, but I want to know if that's the best way to handle it? I think it is, but I'm new at this. Help!


	3. Bodies are Weak, Friendships are Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this really fast, and everyone who left a kudos, or a comment, or even just read this stupid thing, made me do it! A huge thank you! <3

Okay this actually sucked. She had been in the park, sketching, when she saw a stroller rolling down the hill, heading straight for a tree. The father was chasing after it, but it was clear he wasn’t fast enough. Acting quickly, she had launched up and grabbed the stroller, saving the baby, but in the process had somehow twisted her wrist in a painful way. It was in a brace now, and while Tikki assured her it would be fine as Ladybug, she couldn’t do anything about it in Marinette form. So now she was struggling up the stairs to the classroom, trying to balance a bunch of books and a box of croissants for the class with one hand. It was tricky.

She managed to get to the classroom, but the door was closed. She resorted to awkwardly kicking it, hoping someone inside would hear. Luckily for her Adrien heard her and opened the door. He looked at her confused for a moment, then noticed the brace on her wrist. His brow furrowed in concern, “Are you okay Marinette?”

She blushed, “Y-yeah, I just twi-twisted it badly is all.” Oh great, now she was stuttering too.

He reached out for her things, “Let me help you with those, since I have two working hands, and they seem heavy.” She blushed again and was about to protest that she was fine when Lila came up behind Adrien and wrapped her arms around his. He looked uncomfortable and a little annoyed.

“Oh Adrien,” Lila cooed, “I’m sure Marinette will be fine! She probably just tripped over her own feet and is playing it up for attention!” Adrien glared at her, and wrenched his arm away.

“Somehow I doubt that’s the case, and even if it was I'm sure you could sympathize Lila.” He reached out again for Marinette’s books and the box of pastry. Marinette handed them over to him with relief. She felt bad making him carry her stuff, but she wasn’t sure she could do it much longer.

He set everything down on her desk for her, “What happened to your wrist Marinette?” he asked, concerned. She stammered out the story and when she was done he seemed really impressed, “That was so brave of you Marinette!”

She was probably blushing as read as a tomato, “It was what anyone would have done! I was just in the right place at the right time!”

He grinned at her, “Well either way, it was really heroic! You really are an Everyday Ladybug!” If he complimented her anymore she was probably going to die from all of the blood rushing to her face.

Luckily for her, Alya arrived to save her, “Hey girl,” eyeing the box she said, “did you bring us treats?” 

Marinette nodded and gestured for her to take one with her not injured hand, “Yeah! Everyone gets one! We didn’t sell a ton yesterday for whatever reason, so the class gets free croissants so they don’t go bad!” She received cheers at that, and everyone gathered around to take a croissant.

Adrien was really kind and helped her with her things for the rest of the day. He made sure everyone knew to help her too. She insisted she could do some things herself, she didn’t want to turn into Lila, but she had to admit it was kind of nice. Still, she felt awful that they were carrying her things around, and she actually _had_ a hurt wrist! 

When it got better she wrote them all thank you cards so she wouldn’t have to feel awful for asking them to help her with things. They all told her it was no big deal, of course they would help, and it made her feel really good inside. They were helping Lila because they were good people, and they were helping her for the same reason. The only difference was she wasn’t lying and she never would, unless it was to protect her spotted secret of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've figured out my outline, and it's going well! How is it that this Lila story doesn't really feature her much at all? I guess that's what you get when you decide to write a fic because you hate how people mispronounce your favorite sandwich cookie. Oops. (But seriously though, why English dub, why?) You get a break next chapter too, and then she's back in chapter 5 baby! Sit back and snack on macarons while we enjoy Mari being the (almost) perfect angel we all know and love. 
> 
> In regards to the Lila troll, I think I made them mad. Well, that's what the delete button is for. Is there any way to block people? Anyways, I'm a little ticked, but not crying, some people over the internet suck, and some are like the majority of the people who have commented, really sweet! So thanks for your comments that drown out the trolls! <3


	4. Give it All You've Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's long folks! Almost a thousand words! That's not a lot for some people, but it is a lot for me! Not a ton of Lila in this one either but that's kind of the point. This one didn't turn out quite as well as I had hoped, but I think it got better. Anyways, enjoy!

Marinette was going to hang out with her friends in the park one afternoon, because for once she was caught up on homework. She had also just sent off Jagged’s new album cover and she deserved a break. She ran up to them because she was a little late as always. It wasn’t her fault that her parents had needed her until ten minutes before the group met at a place fifteen minutes away from the bakery! She gave them her customary smile, excited to be able to enjoy the day with them.

Alya beckoned her over to her phone, “Look girl! Awesome news! Gabriel Agreste, the man with a heart of ice, is doing a huge event for charity! There’s a competition where whoever raises the most money for a charity on the approved list gets to do a photoshoot with Adrien and an interview on live tv! Do you know what that means? You could spend all day with him, for a photoshoot!” 

Marinette blushed, “I’d probably ruin it! Anyways, how could I ever find the time to raise so much money? I’d love to, but it’s just not feasible! How long does the competition go for anyways?”

Rose jumped up with the answer bursting out of her, “It starts tomorrow, and it goes for a week! Isn’t that exciting! It’s not a lot of time, but I believe in you Marinette! And I could help you! You and Adrien doing a photoshoot together would be _so_ romantic!”

Juleka mumbled something, and the other girls expressed their support and willingness to help too. A little click went off inside Marinette’s brain, and a perfect plan started to form, “Okay. But I need your guys’ help.”

Marinette took charge and got the boys in on it too. Adrien wasn’t allowed to help but he provided lots of encouragement, although he didn’t know her reasoning. She assigned everyone a role with Max handling the financials, Alya creating a website, Nathaniel designing posters, and so on. She wisely didn’t give Lila an important role, although she did ask if she wanted to join. Lila agreed to be a part of it but quickly made up some excuse to get out of it. Within a week they had raised a _lot_ of money. 

When the time ran out she gathered everyone who was in on it together in her living room. Surprising fewer people than it might have once, Lila didn’t show. She had a ‘meeting with Prince Ali’ or something. At that point, nobody really cared.

She smiled at all of them, “Before they announce the winners I want to say something to you all. Thank you for helping me with this, everyone here did amazing work, and whether we win or not we still raised a lot for a really good cause. With that being said, if we do win, I think the prize should go to Juleka,” there was a small sound of shock from the goth girl, “She wants to be a model, and this could be her ticket in. What do you say?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, they all liked their quiet classmate and wanted her to succeed. They turned to Juleka to see what she had to say, she mumbled something that sounded like a thank you and quickly got squeezed by Rose. That prompted everyone else to join in, and it turned into an impromptu group hug session. That is, until Marinette’s phone buzzed with the results. She shrieked and dropped it in fright.

Everyone else waited with bated breath as she picked it up. She squeezed her eyes tight, “I can’t do it! Alya!” 

Alya snatched the phone, one beat, another, and then, “WE WON!” The room burst into a chorus of happy yells and whoops. Kim, getting a little excited, picked Marinette up and swirled her around in the air. She cried out in fear and then delight and everyone laughed. They laughed for a while until her phone rang. She picked it up, wondering who it could be until she saw the caller ID. Adrien. She squeaked but answered.

“H-Hello Adrien! Wha-What’s up?” She said. The room fell into silence as they all looked at her. She turned beet red under her class’ gaze.

His cheerful tone came through the phone clearly as he said, “I just wanted to say congratulations on winning! I can’t wait for our photoshoot!”

She bit her lip, “Uh actually, it won’t be me doing the photoshoot. Since the whole class helped, I thought they should all get a say in who got the prize and we chose Juleka!” She glanced at the girl in question and switched the phone to speaker mode.

Alya said, “Don’t listen to her Sunshine, Mari suggested it, since Juleka wants to be a model, we all just went along with it!”

Adrien laughed, “That’s really sweet of you Marinette! I look forward to our shoot then, Juleka. But guys, you all did great work!” The room sent back various forms of thank you, although Marinette wasn’t quite sure how well it transmitted over the phone. “Oh!” Adrien exclaimed, “looks like I’ve gotta go, great work you guys!” and hung up. Marinette sighed a dreamy sigh, then looked up, “Alright, that’s over! Who wants to celebrate with cookies?” 

Cheers broke out, and the class settled down for a good friend group bonding time. Marinette watched them with a happy smile on her face, enjoying her friends and who they were. This was exactly where she wanted to be. “Hey Marinette!” Alix called, “Max thinks he can beat you in UMS VI!”

“In his dreams!” she called back. She supposed that musing over the joys of friendship could wait until Max got his but kicked. Nobody beat Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not in video games, and not in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed as long as you're respectful, and get excited for the next one because Lila's been missing from this work for too long....
> 
> With that being said, I want to thank you all again for your kind words. They've been really helpful and not just for writing. My brother is currently in the hospital, not with Covid, thank god, but appendicitis. Still, I can't visit him, and it's really scary. So your support of me as a writer really helps me in this time. Thank you. <3


	5. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another long chapter! Mari is awesome, Alya is better than people give her credit for, and Lila is... well. Enjoy! <3

Marinette was filled with adrenaline, she and Chat Noir had just fought a _very_ fast paced akuma calling herself Speedster (10/10 naming skills Hawkmoth, can we get this man a slow clap) and now she was on high alert. Zipping back to her room and detransforming she climbed back up on her balcony to try and get Chat Noir on board with her present for Alya. She spotted him and waved, “Chat Noir!” she called, “Can you come talk for a minute?”

Vaulting over to her on his baton he landed gracefully on her balcony, “What can I do for you Purr-incess?” he asked. 

She rolled her eyes, “I want to ask a favour. As a sort of gift for a friend,” she said. “You see, my best friend is Alya, you know, the Ladyblogger, and I want to surprise her with an interview with her favorite superhero, and I thought it would be nice if you were there too!”

He laughed at that, “So you’ve already got Ladybug on board?” he asked. She nodded excitedly. Getting Ladybug had been easy of course, but he didn’t have to know that. “Well, if the princess asks, she must receive! Where should I be and when?” She gave him the address and a lot of cookies and thanks for his trouble. Then, with a salute, he was off.

She sighed a happy sigh, “Do you think she’ll like it Tikki?”

“Of course she will Marinette!” the kwami said in her usual chipper way, “She’ll love it, and she’ll love you for getting it for her!”

Marinette laughed, “Well getting Ladybug was simple, thanks to you! And I was pretty confidant that Chat Noir would agree, he seems to like being in the spotlight!” With that, she went inside, already planning for the morning.

Said morning found Marinette sprinting out the door, a pastry shoved between her teeth, and pigtails flying out behind her. By some miracle (or tiny luck god) she made it into her seat a split second before the bell rang. Panting, she wrote a note to Alya, saying that they had to talk as soon as lunch started.

When it did, Alya turned to her, “What is it girl? Are you finally going to confess or something?”

Marinette pouted, “If you’re going to make fun of me maybe I don’t want to give you your present after all!”

Alya laughed, “Girl! You know I’m kidding! What did you get?” Marinette relented with a laugh and slid over an elegant red envelope. Alya tore into it with delight and froze when she saw what was written on the paper inside;

 _Dear Alya_ _Césaire,_

_Your friend Marinette has convinced Chat Noir and me to give you a special interview to celebrate the coming anniversary of the Ladyblog. She will give you the details of our meeting._

_All the best, Ladybug_

Alya screamed in delight. Marinette clapped her hands over her ears as her best friend turned to her and shook her. “Girl. _How!?_ I love you! Oh. My. God. A special interview with Ladybug! For my blog! Because of you! How can I thank you enough?”

Marinette giggled, “I’ll think of something! Really, it was easy! I’m glad I could make you so happy!”

“How was getting the two most elusive celebs in Paris to agree to an exclusive interview _easy_ Mari? HOW?” Alya asked in disbelief. “Now give me the address!”

That afternoon, Marinette was in the locker room trying to sort out a bunch of designs that she had dropped everywhere when she heard Lila’s voice from a different part of the room, “Oh Alya! Just the reporter I was looking for! I have a little favour to ask, but I can give you something totally awesome in return!” Marinette sighed, ready to hear another one of Lila’s ridiculous lies.

“What do you need Lila?” Marinette heard Alya ask. She thought she heard a small note of distrust in Alya’s voice, was she starting to see through Lila’s facade? She hoped so, Alya _had_ taken down Lila’s interview, but Marinette wasn’t sure if that was because Alya didn’t believe it or if there was some other reason. She peeked around the corner of the lockers and watched to see what Lila would do next.

“I need some cash, for a friend, well… I shouldn’t tell you this but,” she leaned in conspiritotaly, “It’s actually Ladybug. She’s in a bit of a tight spot… but she said she’d give you an interview if you helped her out!”

Oh this was perfect. Now Alya had to know, and clearly, she did. Alya sighed, “Lila, I know that isn’t true. I know you’re lying because I already have an interview. And I fact checked some of your claims. Things were a little iffy, but I wanted to believe you, and given who I know it isn’t really too outside of the realm of possibility. Why do you think I took down your interview? I still need to find a way to apologize to Mari over not believing her, but I think she’ll forgive me. She clearly still likes me after all, _she_ got me that interview you lied about getting. I hope you were lying to make friends, and if you apologize I hope we can be, but for now…”

Lila, who had been looking quite shocked throughout that whole speech, suddenly straightened up. “You’ll regret this _Césaire!_ ” She spat. “I’ve ruined people before, and I’ll do it again!” She spun on her heel, but as she was leaving she noticed Marinette watching her. 

“Oh this is _rich_!” she cried. “Two birds, one stone! I’ll say you attacked me! How perfect!” Unbeknownst to her, Alya pulled out her phone and started filming. Lila continued, “I’m going to destroy you! Both of you! Say goodbye to your credibility! You’ll never work in fashion again,” she said, jabbing a finger at Marinette. She half turned to Alya, who quickly stashed the phone, “and you will have to delete your blog because no one will trust it! You messed with the wrong girl!” With that she stormed out of the room.

Alya and Marinette looked at each other for a long moment, then Alya said, “Mari, I’m sorry for not believing you sooner! I should have but I didn’t! I just… I wanted to think both of you were good people, and if she was lying… but if you were just jealous you could get over it! But then I realized when you gave up the photoshoot for Juleka that you’re not that type of person! I mean you and Kagami get along really well! I’m sorry.”

Marinette smiled, “It’s okay. Thank you for realizing and apologizing. I see how bad it looked. And you said it yourself, I got you the interview! I still like you Alya!” 

Alya looked relieved. Then, a terrifying look came over her face, “Now how do we get that liar back?’ she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, DUN! What will happen next? You'll have to stay tuned! >:3
> 
> In regards to my brother, he's back and safe. Thank you all for your well wishes, they meant a lot. Stay safe out there. <3
> 
> P.S. Did you catch my pun? Surprisingly enough it wasn't made by Chat Noir!


	6. A Big Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another long one! I kind of struggled to write this one but it happened! I hate writing Marinette being a blushing mess, I hate that part of the show, I get so much second hand embarrassment, so I toned it down and I still hated it! But I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Marinette!” She spun around when she heard the call and promptly fell over. An arm came out from the blue and caught her. She looked up, it was Adrien. She blushed and mumbled out a thank you. “No problem,” he said, “I actually have a question for you!”

“Uh… yeah! Sure! What is it?”

He licked his lips, “Uh… well, my father wants me to get a date to this event coming up, and if I don’t get someone I’ll have to go with Lila and,” he paused for a second before saying, “wouldyoubemydate?” all in a rush. Marinette blinked. She was stunned. Seemingly misinterpreting her shock he quickly added, “As friends! You’re a great friend and I was hoping you could help because well… Nino’s a guy and Father would flip, Alya’s dating Nino, Kagami is busy, Chloé would take it the wrong way, and I don’t really know anyone else well enough to ask! Please?”

She was pretty sure she said yes. She was pretty sure because he gave her the time to be ready. He told her that he would pick her up in his car. Okay. This was fine. She was going to an event as Adrien Agreste’s date. As his friend. Wonderful. If he weren’t there she would probably scream.

The fateful night came all too soon and Marinette was in her bedroom with Alya putting the final touches on her look. It was a pale pink dress with intricate embroidery, a good compliment to the light green Gabriel Original suit Adrien would be wearing. She had designed it herself and had been assured many times that it was beautiful, though she couldn’t help but stress over it. She made sure that Tikki was hidden away in one of the secret pockets with a cookie or two, just in case, while Alya wasn’t looking.

Just as she had finished putting on her shoes when her phone lit up with a text message. It was Adrien, telling her that he was outside. She looked at Alya, scared. Alya just laughed at her, “Go knock him dead girl! If I wasn’t dating Nino…” Marinette blushed at that and together they exited the room. 

Her parents cooed over the dress before Alya reminded them that Adrien was waiting. Leading Marinette to the door she gave her a gentle shove out of it, giggling the whole time. She was probably going to spy through the windows of the bakery to see what happened, but Marinette was too nervous to care.

She stepped out into the cold Parisian night. There stood Adrien, looking like a prince out of a fairytale. He was wearing a mint green suit with a tie and shoes that matched the dress. In return, she was wearing a matching green ribbon in her hair, and matching heels, except those wouldn’t be seen very much due to the length of the dress. He stood for a moment, frozen, just looking at her. Then they exchanged small smiles and he helped her into the car. 

“You look great!” he said. She blushed furiously, how was she ever supposed to do this? She silently begged Tikki for good luck.

“Y-you do too! You’re re-really - you look - uh…” she stammered out. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

“So you designed that dress yourself?” he asked after the silence had grown so uncomfortable Marinette felt like she was going to burst. She nodded vigorously, sure she was making a fool of herself. “There will be a lot of designers there, it is a fashion event after all, I’m sure they’ll love it!”

“Thanks…” searching for something to say she sad, “Uh… luckily I already had it made, and when I saw your suit I knew it would be perfect. I hope people like it.”

He smiled at her, “I’m sure they will. It’s really great Mari… really great.” Marinette was sure she was going to die but she managed to start a conversation about video games, and was able to form semi-coherent sentences, so she counted it a success.

Eventually they arrived at the event. It was being held in somebody’s fancy mansion and everyone there was dressed to the nines. Marinette ran her hands over her dress nervously. Adrien sent her a reassuring smile and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked into the front hall. A man ushered them into a ballroom, a _ballroom_ , in a _house_ , that was filled with people. Marinette immediately started to save their outfits in her brain. She wished she had her sketchbook so she could fully play around with some of the ideas she was getting.

The dresses were what she was most interested in, with their myriad of colors and patterns, but there were some really nice suits, and they all looked stunning against the brilliant backdrop of the marble and gold ballroom.

A young woman in a gorgeous violet gown walked up to Adrien smiling, “Adrien, dear, it’s so good to see you again! Did your father make it this time?” Marinette noticed that she spoke with an American accent. Interesting.

Adrien smiled at her, his real smile, so clearly he genuinely liked her. “Mlle. Young! It’s good to see you again too! Unfortunately, Father won’t be joining us tonight, but he did ask me to inquire about a potential partnership.” His smile waned a little at that and Marinette squeezed his arm, trying to comfort him. He shot a glance her way and she thought she saw his smile brighten a little again.

Mlle. Young gave him a conspiratorial wink, “I’ll have my people email his people. And I thought I told you to call me Piper! Mlle. Young sounds _so_ formal. Now introduce me to your date!”

Adrien grinned, “ Well then, _Piper_ , this is Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s a fashion designer too, but she’s still in school so she doesn’t have a business yet.”

Piper stuck out her hand, “Pleased to meet you Marinette! I’m an American designer, here in the land of Paris to study the designs in one of the most fashion forward cities in the world, and I must say it’s lovely!”

Marinette shook her hand, “That’s so interesting! I haven’t studied American fashion much? What are the biggest differences you see?” she said enthusiastically.

Adrien laughed, “I need to go socialize for my Father, but you two seem like you’ll get along well! Shall I find you later Marinette?”

She started, “Uh okay. If that’s okay with you? she said, turning to Piper.

“That’s wonderful!” Piper exclaimed. “Go and socialize! I need to pick your girlfriend’s brains!” Marinette and Adrien both blushed at that, but Adrien left and Piper pulled her into a corner of the ballroom.

Gesturing to Marinette’s dress she asked, “Who designed that? It’s beautiful!”

Marinette blushed, “Uh… I did. And I sewed it. And did the embroidery. It - it took a really long time…” she trailed off, shy.

Piper looked impressed, “It’s wonderful! You’ll do well in the business, I can tell! Now about those differences between American and French fashion....”

Which was how Marinette ended up having a very long, very interesting conversation with an up and coming American designer about the differences in culture and fashion in two different countries. It was exhilarating. Eventually though, Piper had to go out and talk with people so Marinette was left looking around for Adrien. She was having some amount of difficulty because the room was so big. 

Spying what seemed to be a flash of mint green she started to head in that direction when she was intercepted by a very familiar looking person. _Lila_. What fun.

The Italian sneered, “How did you get here? This isn't a place for riff-raff you know.”

Marinette sighed, _honestly_ , why was she ever afraid of this girl? “I think a better question is why you’re here Lila. I came as Adrien’s date, and I find it quite interesting that you somehow made your way in.”

Lila looked as if she’d been slapped, but quickly recovered, “I got a special invite from Gabriel! And won’t he be so pleased to hear how you forced Adrien to take you to this event so you could make connections?”

Marinette shrugged, “Good luck with that one, will see how it works out for you when Adrien explains his reasons for taking me, one of which being that _he didn’t want to have to take you_.” She said that last bit with perhaps a little more force than necessary, but it was clear Lila got the message. 

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder, “Indeed we will!” she walked off, but Marinette could tell that she was a little shaken. Marinette just shook her head and continued her search for Adrien.

The night ended up quite enjoyable and Marinette came out of it with many more numbers in her work contact list than she had entered with. She was going to be in so much of a better place with her own business when she graduated because of this one night. Adrien really was a dream come true in more ways than one.

It also didn’t hurt that the next morning she found out through Adrien that Lila had been fired from his father’s company. He didn’t tell her exactly what for, but she had a few guesses. All in all, they did indeed see how it worked out for Lila. Meaning they saw that it worked out very well, for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end! Kind of. You see, I have plans for sometime in the future adding to this. Not the main plot (I use plot loosely here), but maybe some more oneshots of Lila being killed with kindness and genuine hard work and perhaps something on how that call between Gabriel and Lila went. Still that's in the future and very loosey goosey right now. Still, the completion of this work will be soon!


	7. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! It's here! The final chapter of this work! I honestly am not totally sure what the plot of this fic is, but I don't care! I can't believe I even made something from my stupid rant about the mistreatment of macarons! Remember, sandwich cookies = o, coconut ick = oo. This is so big for me, you've got no idea. So a huge thanks to everyone who commented and inspired me on this work. I probably would never have done it without you! <3

Marinette bit her lip, “Are you sure this is what we should do? Like… I know it is, but is this the right way to go about it?”

“Of course it is girl! We’re taking her down!” Alya said. “Adrien is also going to put in his bit, and you know the rest of the class has stopped believing in her lies, so if they need character witnesses, you’ve got plenty!”

Nino nodded, “I’ll be the first in line dudette. Sorry again for not believing you.” 

Marinette hugged him, “It’s fine!” she chirped, and Nino smiled at her.

“Now let’s go in there, show our evidence, and take her down!” Alya said with enthusiasm. Alya had been working nonstop ever since the time in the locker room to get this to happen and now she, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette stood before M. Damocles’ office. She knocked. 

“Come in, come in!” the headmaster barked through the door. Alya opened it and the group stepped inside. “What is it Mlle. Césaire?”

Alya, ever the bold one, proclaimed, “I want to report a case of bullying.”

“Oh really?” M. Damocles said, looking vaguely intrigued. “Who is the bully and who are the victims?”

“Lila Rossi has been bullying Marinette and Adrien and maybe me,” Alya said. “I say maybe, because she only made a vague threat after I told her I knew about her lying. Oh, and by the way, she was lying about a lot of absences, you might want to look into that.” She said this all in a very matter of fact tone. Marinette almost giggled at the goo-goo eyes Nino was making, knowing very well that this was why he loved her best friend. But she didn't, it would have undercut the point.

“...I see....” said M. Damocles in the tone of one who really does not see.

Marinette spoke up, “We- we have proof!” she was nervous, this didn’t seem to be going well.

“What proof?” the man asked, eyebrows raising. “Let me see it!” They played the video for him. It was really short, and it went to darkness halfway through when Alya hid the phone, but it seemed pretty clear to them that it was bullying. The man’s bushy eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the clip. “And your testimonies?”

Marinette told her version of events with Lila, only stumbling a little under the teacher’s heavy gaze. She told all about the lies, and the threats, and the constant trippings and sabotages. Alya and Nino chimed in wherever they felt appropriate. M. Damocles only sat in silence when she was done. Marinette worried at the strap of her bag, what if he didn’t believe them? What if Lila somehow twisted what she said in the video? What if it wasn’t enough? What if, what if.

Then Adrien started in on his story, how he knew Lila was lying, but thought she was just trying to make friends. Then, how he realized that she was malicious when she got Marinette expelled. He told them about his deal with Lila and how he was afraid to make a fuss because he didn’t want to be taken out of school. He said that the only reason he was doing this now was because Lila was in his father’s bad graces, so getting rid of her would seem like perfect son behaviour.

Marinette’s heart broke a little at that and she put a sympathetic hand on his. He smiled at her and continued on with his story. Nino and Alya joined her and they formed a sort of awkward group hug while he spoke. Still, he seemed to draw comfort and strength from them doing so, and wasn’t that the goal?

At the end of it the headmaster just sat for a moment. Then he nodded at all of them, “This will be taken care of, thank you for coming to me with this.” and ushered them out into the hallway, a very serious look on his already very serious face. It was hard to believe that this man was the same who ran around in a homemade owl costume on occasion, but then, people were strange.

When the door to the office was closed they did a little dance of celebration and then went to Marinette’s house for snacks and video games. They also had a talk with Adrien about his father and came out of it with some… ideas. Marinette was very disappointed that Ladybug could not be seen throwing down with one of Paris’ most famous, still there were plenty of things left on the table….

The next day the class was in the courtyard watching Kim and Alix do something stupid when the heard a shriek of fury from up above. They all looked up to see Lila screaming at her mother who had M. Damocles behind her. Lila yelled, “You can’t take me back to Italy! You can’t! I won’t let it happen! I won’t!”

Mme. Rossi crossed her arms and looked down at her teenage daughter throwing a temper tantrum, “Young lady, I think you’ll find that I can and I will. Clearly this is a bad place for you to be if you’re acting like this.”

Lila screamed and raged some more while the whole school came out to watch the spectacle. This was quality entertainment. Some took out their phones and started to film, probably hoping to go viral on YouTube. After all, it wasn’t everyday you saw a teenager acting like a two year old in the wide open. 

Purple wings descended from above and everyone looked on in that horrible fascination you get whenever you see a car accident as the girl reached out and _grabbed_ for the akuma. She held it to her necklace and the akuma flew in. The transformation overtook her and Marinette got it into her brain to yell, “RUN!” People scattered every which way, and in the chaos it was easy to find a secluded corner. 

Tikki flew out and looked Marinette in the eyes. A moment passed, and determination positively sizzled in the air before Marinette said the magic words that turned her from ordinary girl to supervillain butt-kicker. Game on Lila.

Surprisingly enough it was a really easy defeat. She had seemed to put everything she had into it, but for once her skills of deception failed her. It seemed like her heart was in it, but her brain wasn’t. Volpina made stupid mistakes, stupid mistakes that cost her everything. 

Ladybug’s quick wit and Chat Noir’s talent for distraction were easily put to use and in short order Chat Noir tossed her the necklace containing the akuma.

Ladybug looked at the necklace in her hands for a moment before smashing it and releasing the butterfly inside. She purified it and tossed her lucky charm, a rubber hose, into the air. The ladybugs flew around for a bit but there wasn’t anything for them to do. Lila’s tricks of light were just that, the scars they left weren’t physical.

The superhero duo bumped fists and turned to the girl sitting in the middle of the road. They exchanged a glance. Chat Noir looked at her, a question in his eyes. Ladybug just shook her head, it wasn’t worth it. He gave an imperceptible nod.

“See you around M’lady!” he cried, and with a flourishing bow he vaulted off to somewhere. She smiled at that, then turned her attention back to Lila.

She was about to leave, but thought of something. She knelt down to Lila’s level, “You know, if you hadn’t lied, I’m sure they’d actually like you.” The brunette started and glared but Ladybug continued on, “You lie to make them love you, but you know that they love someone who isn’t real. So you lie more, desperate for their attention. But that just obscures the real you more. I don’t know if there’s a good person in there, and honestly I don’t think there is. You don’t just lie to make them love you, you lie because you like tricking them, you lie because you like to hurt people, you think it’s _fun_.” She spat out that last word, letting the bitterness of all her dealings with Lila seep through. 

But then she placed a hand on the liar’s shoulder, “Still, I hope you can prove me wrong. I don’t want bad people in this world, they just exist. …I want to be proven wrong. Goodbye Lila.” and with that she was off. She left Lila behind still sitting in the street, as her yoyo cut through the skies and she let out a whoop of delight. Lila didn’t matter. She had, but she didn’t anymore. Lila was going back to Italy where she couldn’t hurt Marinette or her friends again. Marinette was staying, she was finally free, free to soar like a bird or maybe… fly like a ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved, as long as they're nice. SOME PEOPLE need a little reminding of that. This is a platform for people to share what they love and are passionate about. I get that you may have some certain passions, but please remember that sometimes sharing your passion with the wrong people can be hurtful. This was a work of love, and I would hate for it to be soiled by hate. With that said, thank you to everyone who read this fic, it means a lot. <3


End file.
